The Forbidden
by love203
Summary: Okay so this isnt based of any tv show book or anything. i made this myself and wanted to see what you guys think. :  warning there will be cursing and lemons. enjoy and comment  .


The Forbidden

My name is Hikari Mai and this is my story. I was in my 2nd period when HE came in. He had stupid black hair with red, green, and blue highlights. He had a sexy grin. He wore a black collared shirt and black jeans. He had a nice well toned body. He was very tan. Ryuu Toshiro introduced himself: he said his likes were hanging with friends and other stuff I didn't catch. Mr. Kamikaze point to the seat next to mine and started the lesson.

Ryuu sat down and was about to say something when I cut him off whispering "Don't talk to me!"

He looked daze, probably because of my voice. He whispered "Jeez… I was just going to say hi."

"Your like any other guy, they only want one thing," I declared.

"You know all guys aren't so bad" whispered Ryuu before he turned back to the teacher. I could tell something was up; his scent was no ordinary human scent.

Ryuu's P.O.V

When I walked into class I thought everybody will love me but that's when SHE proved me wrong. I introduced myself to everybody and Mr. Kamikaze pointed to the seat next to her. She had long black hair with red, blue, and purple highlights. She wore a black blouse with a red tie and a skirt that went a little past her thighs. She had long red leggings and black shoes. She was pale as can be. She had purple lipstick on that made her lips look like she was dead. She wore red eye shadow and black eyeliner. She was well fit. Her eyes were a dark black with a little red in them.

I was about to say hello to her when she cut me off whispering "Don't talk to me!"

I was dazed, her voice was so angelic.

I whispered back "Jeez… I was just going to say hi."

"Your like any other guy, they only want one thing," she declared.

"You know all guys aren't so bad" I whispered before turning back to the teacher. I could tell something wasn't right about her. Her scent smelled to bloody. The bell rang and I saw her hurry to her next class. I walked in to my next class and saw her again.

Hikari's P.O.V

I walked into my next class and sat down. I looked up to see what the homework was and saw Ryuu again, I sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. Finally school ended, I walked out to meet my friends. I found them with Ryuu; I rolled my eyes when I saw him. Caleb came up to me and started to put his hands all over me. I kept pushing him away; it still didn't get through to him.

I asked in an angelic voice "Caleb can you please stop!" He still didn't get it.

Ryuu got in between us and yelled "Dude leave her alone, she said no." Caleb got aggravated; no one talks to him that way. Caleb tried to punch Ryuu, but he was too fast. He sidestepped and hit him in the stomach. I was so dazed, did he just help me? Ryuu took my hand and led me to his car. He offered to take me home, I agreed, I wanted to find out the real reason he helped me. I got in the car and put my seatbelt on; Ryuu made sure it was on and drove away. I was looking out the window.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Ryuu answered back.

"Why? Why did you help me?" still dazed by his heroic actions.

He didn't answer, I looked out the window and noticed we were going in the different direction then my house, I was about to ask when he cut me off saying "I didn't want to ask were you live you seemed scared still," in an aggravated voice.

I whispered "Are you mad at me?"

He realized the way he talked to me and apologized. I looked out the window and saw animals playing. I smiled a peaceful smile.

"Why don't you smile much? Your smile is so beautiful?"

I blushed not knowing what to say. We pulled up to a beautiful old fashion house. I was so dazed by its beauty I didn't notice Ryuu carried me bridal style, until he put me down on his couch. I blushed thinking of his body so close to mine. I wasn't the little angel people thought me to be. He brought me a drink of water and asked if that was ok. I nodded not knowing what to say. He seemed to be thinking something. I asked him about my curiosity. He said he will show me. I could feel my heart banging against my rib cages. He scooted close, heart beating faster, faster, faster, and faster until I felt his cool breath against my neck.

I held my breath as he started to nibble my collarbone. He kept kissing me until he got to my mouth. He assaulted my lips with kisses until he had to pull away gasping for air. We both got air back into our lungs and started the assault again. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, I complied. He roamed my mouth, making sure to discover every inch of my mouth. The heat rising within our bodies. He bit my neck, yelping in surprise left me open for more assault.

I pulled away saying in a husky voice "Maybe we should take this to your room before anyone interrupts us." He answered by picking me up and caring me up the stairs. He laid me gently on the bed and attacked my mouth again. He had one hand resting on my hips and the other holding my hand down. Our tongues battling for dominance. He started to unbutton my shirt as I rubbed his back with my hand trying to pull him closer. This didn't go unnoticed by him who had finished unbuttoning my shirt. I tried to keep from moaning as he kissed me all over. He stopped at my neck and started to nibbled again. I bit my lip trying not to moan. Ryuu bit harder trying to make me moan, I bit my lip harder.

I flipped us over and started to assault his mouth as I took off his shirt. Once that was done I started on his pants, not once stopping our assault. Once I got the rest of his clothes off I was dazed how big he was. I've been with a lot of men but he was the biggest. I started to lick the top, he groaned. I started to go up and down, while he was moaning my name. I smirked I got him to moan first. Finally I felt him stiff and cum in my mouth, he tasted like candy.

He flipped us back over and started to take my pants off; he pulled the pants down slowly to tease me. I moaned his name asking him to stop teasing me. He finally got my pants off and didn't hesitate to take my panties off. He smirked; he lined his cock in my entrance. He started to pound into me like crazy. I moaned faster and harder. He complied with every demand I moaned.

He held my hips to steady himself while I started to push my hips against his thrusts. I grabbed the sheets meeting my end. After he felt me orgasm, he met my match. He fell next to me panting. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He pulled the covers over us and fell asleep as well.

Morning

I woke with the sun blazing in my eyes. I groaned, I wouldn't get anymore sleep. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. I stepped in and felt the hot steamy water hit my body. Hot showers always seemed to make my troubles melt away. I was so caught up in the showers peace, I didn't notice Ryuu step in to join me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to nibble on my neck. I moaned loving every second.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I jumped. He laughed and said "Calm down my brother just knocked on the door." I glared at him for laughing at me. He just laughed harder at my frustrated look. He kissed me on the lips for a second before getting out. I rested my fingers were his lips were a minute ago.

"Once your done come down stairs I want you to meet my family," Ryuu whispered in my ear.

I flinched not knowing whether they will take well to me staying the night. He smiled and said "Don't worry they are use to it," he walked out. I frowned just thinking my man with other girls. My man, that sounds so right. I got ready and built up my nerves to meet them. I walked down the stairs with my heart beating fast. I walked in to the kitchen to see Ryuu and other faces I didn't recognize.

"Guys this is Hikari, Hikari this is my mom, my dad, and my brother Joseph," Ryuu introduced. I smiled and bowed politely. They just laughed. I remembered that a lot of families don't do that. I looked at the clock and saw it was an hour before school started. Ryuu asked if I was hungry, I shook my head no. That's when I heard my phone go off. I went to my backpack and saw it was Lisa.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hikari its Lisa."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you something about Ryuu that I noticed yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"he smelt like wet dog, if my guess is right you need to stay away from him."

"I should have known that, am I losing my touch?"

"No, got to go, see you at school."

"bye."

Why didn't I see it before, why didn't I realize his scent was wet dog?

Ryuu came out and asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I got to go family emergency," I answered. He nodded offering to take me home but I shook my head, grabbed my stuff and walked out. When I went into the woods to take a short cut and stop realizing what I just did last night with a mutt. I kept walking until I saw my house. I opened the door with caution, knowing Lisa probably told my parents. When I entered the kitchen I saw my dad pissed, and my mom tense.

"Hey, what's up?" Trying not to look down in shame.

My dad turned around and said "What the hell were you thinking you know it is forbidden for us and mutts to be together!"

"I'm sorry I got so caught up that I didn't realize his scent," I said almost in tears.

"Carl, don't be so mad remember when we were young?" My mom asked trying to lighted the mood.

"of course, but I never dated a werewolf," yelled my dad! I flinched; I was scared that he might disown me as heir because of this.

"Next time this happens I will disown you and make your little brother the heir," my dad said trying to calm down.

"Ok," tears running down my face. I went up stairs to get ready; I couldn't believe it why didn't I realize his scent before? Once I was ready I got in my car and drove to school. The song Bring me to life by Evanescence came on and Ryuu's face popped into my head; I shook my head. No me and him could never be! When I got out of my car I saw my friends. I walked up knowing they knew what I did and didn't care.

"Hey what's up guys," forcing a smile.

"Nothing much, just talking," answered Angelina. I saw Ryuu, his friends and his brother. They all walked up to us. My friends glared at them.

"We have to go Hikari, remember what your dad said," said Sara. I nodded, and watch their retreating backs. I faced Ryuu, glaring at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about you being a mutt," I almost yelled! Ryuu flinched, his brother growled. I wasn't scared though.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were a damn blood sucker," his brother yelled back!

"Ryuu why didn't you tell me! Do you know what you almost caused! My dad almost disowned me as heir," saying almost in tears again!

"I know it was wrong and I didn't know you were heir, and I couldn't help my self! I'm sorry," Ryuu said looking away in guilt.

I was surprised even though he knew I was what I was he still felt for me? I looked away not knowing what to say.

Lisa walked up and yelled "Hey Hikari! Mutt!" she glared at Ryuu. His brother glared back.

"Tell me that you aren't the heir for the mutts," I demanded.

"I am the heir," Ryuu answered in a hush tone.

"Shit," I cursed!

"Why does that matter? He is a mutt anyways," Lisa butting in.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryuu asked, ignoring what Lisa said.

"I'm going to act like this never happened and get over you," I said, knowing that was impossible. He nodded and walked away. I looked away feeling the pain that will probably never go away. I was in my first class when I felt sick, I pushed it away thinking it was because I fucked a mutt. Days went by and I still kept feeling sick. On a Saturday I started to throw up. My mom knew what was wrong, but my dad was dense thinking it was because I didn't have any blood for a while. He offered to take me hunting which just made me puke more. He was surprised I never threw up at the thought of hunting.

My mom just snickered knowing full well what was wrong with me. I glared before putting my head by the toilet again.

"Honey why don't you go to work, I can watch her," my mom offered. He took it not knowing what was wrong with me. Once my mom heard the front door close and the car start, she walked to the window and waved goodbye to my dad.

"Ok, why don't you tell me why the hell I am puking," I almost yelled.

"How long have you been sick," she said trying to give me a clue.

"Two weeks why?" I asked thinking this had nothing to do with it.

"If I remember you had sex with that Ryuu guy two weeks ago," she giggled. My eyes went wide, no I can't be can I? I sighed knowing she was right, I had messed up big this time, I had gotten myself pregnant and it was a mutt's.

My mom saw I realized what was wrong and said "You have to tell Ryuu."

"How? If dad finds out he will disown me and Ryuu will get disowned too," I almost said in tears!

"Hmm… So you still care for Ryuu," my mom teased me.

I blushed and looked away, she had caught my mistake. I got up and wipe my mouth I knew I had to tell Ryuu, I tried to deny it but I am in love with him and actually every part of me is happy this kid is his. I got dressed and drove to his house. I got there and saw almost all his family outside. Great, a barbeque. Ryuu looked surprised, he was probably wondering why I was here. His brother glared at me, I glared back. I took a few deep breaths, I can do this, can't I? I got out feeling the nausea coming back. Ryuu walked over, still a little dazed. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Why are you here," he asked

"Well if that's how your going to put it then I should just go home," crossing my arms and pouting. He laughed, I could tell he wanted to put his hands around me and kiss me gently on the lips.

"I need to talk to you," I said in a serious tone. He nodded and led me to his room. Sigh, were all the problems started. He shut the door and looked at me.

"I'll get straight to it, we have a huge problem," I looked away.

"What? We already know we screwed up and slept with each other when it was forbidden," he looked so cute with that confused look. It was kind of funny how he didn't know how we both screwed up more than he thinks.

"Okay, here goes nothing, I'mpregnant!" I rushed that last part.

"Wow, what, you need to talk slow"

I plopped on the bed and whispered "I'm pregnant."

He smiled, wait why is he smiling, I swear if he did this on purpose I will KILL HIM!

"Listen I know that's bad and we both didn't plan it, but I am actually glad you're the mother of my child then someone else."

I blushed, he sat next to me and I whispered "That's kind of funny, right after I found out, every part of me was happy you were the father." He smiled and kissed me, I kissed back. He broke the kiss and frowned.

"What's wrong I know I have been throwing up but I couldn't be that bad," I asked.

"No I loved the kiss, What are we going to do, if you haven't forgotten your father will disown you if you keep the baby."

I smiled, I grabbed his hand and put it were HIS child was growing.

"I don't care anymore, it's hard to say this, but I love you!"

"I love you too," he kissed me, I laid down feeling dizzy.

He moved his hand from my stomach; so he could kiss me there, while whispering "I will never leave you BOTH again." We stayed in each others arm, until Joseph, his mom and his father came in. Great, this is going to be a cat fight. Actually more of a werewolf/vampire fight.

Joseph growled, Ryuu surprised me by growling back. Joseph jumped back a little bit.

"Why the hell are you protecting this blood sucking bitch," Joseph almost screamed.

"Fuck you Shit head," I almost screamed back. Ryuu snickered at my new nickname for him, but what was funny his parents snickered too.

"What the fuck did you call me, I'll kill you," he yelled. Ryuu stepped in and growled.

"Oh my, I'm so scared," I acted frightened. His parents again snickered.

"All right that is enough, Joseph leave my fiancé alone," Ryuu intervened

"Fiancé!" All four of us yelled.

Ryuu took me to the side and whispered in my ear "That's the rules, did you forget that werewolves and vampire actually got along back then, and the rule still stands." I smiled he found a loop hole. Joseph was fuming in his little gay ass corner. His parents smiled at me, I looked confused wouldn't they hate me for being with their son and being a vampire.

As if Ryuu understood he whispered "My parents dream is to get the werewolves and vampires to stop fighting." I nodded, I sighed knowing we would have to tell them about the little one.

"Mom, dad, Hikari and I have something else to tell you, but you can't get mad at her, if your mad, be mad at me," Ryuu said in a serious tone. I looked at him why was he taking all the heat for this. His parents sat down and Ryuu started to try and tell them I was pregnant, and I mean keyword tried.

"Mrs. Toshiro, Mr. Toshiro, I'm pregnant," I looked at Ryuu wondering if he was okay.

His parents smiled and said "We are fine with that." They left the room dragging the fussing shit head. Ryuu laid down, I laid down beside him. If felt so good to be in his arms again. I realized my mother would be on my side but my father will disown me as heir. I fell asleep in his arms, holding his shirt as if I'd let go he would fade.

My phone woke me up, I looked to see who it was. It was a text message from my dad, saying "Get Your ASS home NOW!"

Ryuu saw this and asked "do you want me to come with you or stay."

"Come with, if my dad can't be okay with me and you, he can go fuck himself to death," I said in all but fear. He smirked, seeing my confidence so high. We both took a quick shower with some groping and making out, then got dressed. We took my car, and I saw my house in view. My grip on the steering wheel tightened. Ryuu saw this and squeezed my thigh to let me know he was here for me.


End file.
